Seductions
Seductions is the eleventh episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. The episode was first released on the 20th of January, 2014 and was written by QuickForeverr. When Marley learns that half of her New Directions have caught a sickness going around the school, she cancels the meetings. Outraged, Sophia takes over the club in order to get them ready for their upcoming Sectionals competition. Meanwhile, Marley chickens out of her first time, angering Jake, who seeks comfort in another. Writing began on the 16th of January, and was concluded on the 19th of January. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jake Puckerman created by Glee. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. Absent Main Cast *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. Episode Marley is a little annoyed at Jake, due to him not returning home for Christmas time. Natalie has finally come out to Sophia, who took the news very well. Meanwhile, Jason and Kyle made up again. Kai and Sophia haven't spoken since he took her virginity. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- Marley walks through the hallways, smiling. She turns around the corner, and waves at Lauren, who waves back. Marley then reaches the Choir Room, and enters. She is pleased to see members already sitting down, and walks over to the piano. "Hey, everyone!" she says, cheerfully. "I guess we'll wait until everyone else gets here!" "This is it..." Kyle mutters. "What do you mean, this is it? There's only six of you!" Marley says, looking around at the six sitting down: Aidan, Leah, Kai, Kyle, Sophia and Rocky. "Haven't you heard?" Rocky says. "Heard what?" asks Marley, curious. "There's been an illness spreading around the school lately, someone in here got it, and it spread to other members," Aidan explains. "Lots of students have been having days off, half of my classes are nearly empty!" "Well..." Marley says, clearly annoyed by the news. "Although this puts a damper to our Sectionals competition, which is next week, it seems that I may have to stop Glee rehearsals and meetings this week, due to lack of members". "What?!" Sophia yells, standing up. "We have Sectionals in ONE week! We can't miss a single rehearsal!" "Sophia's right," Kai says. "Each meeting is important to us! We need this!" "There's exactly half of you!" Marley says. "It's impossible!" "This is our first competition, we can't stuff it up!" Sophia says. "I stuffed mine!" Marley says, walking towards the door. "No practices this week, sorry guys!" The six members look at each other, confused. "Meet back here tomorrow," Sophia says. ---- That night, Sophia sits in her room, on her computer. I'm trying to figure out what Marley meant, "I stuffed mine", it's all very confusing. But I know one thing," she narrates, "I'm not stuffing my first competition, oh no! When we meet back tomorrow, I'm going to split us in to a few groups, and each group will go to the sick members houses, and make them practice while they're off!. Sophia cracks her knuckles, and then starts to type into the Youtube Search Bar. ---- Marley puts her dinner plate in the sink, and goes over to the couch, where she lies down, exhausted. When she's just about to drift off to sleep, the doorbell rings. Annoyed, Marley sluggishly gets up from the couch, and opens the door. Her eyes open wide as Jake gives her a hug. "Jake! What are you doing here?" Marley gasps. "I know I probably pissed you off, not being here for Christmas, but, I couldn't help not seeing you!" Jake explains, "I know it's a little cheesy, but I got you a present!" "You... You didn't have to!" Marley says. "Yeah, well, I did! You sent me a present to New York, I didn't even send you one, so I thought I'd deliver it in person, and stay in Lima for a week!" Jake says, beaming. "Jake, I love you!" Marley says, eagerly unwrapping the present. Her eyes glisten as she looks at the necklace with the word Marley hanging from a gold chain. "Thank you, so much!" Jake leans in and kisses Marley, who pulls away. "Come in the bedroom?" she asks, giving Jake a wink. "You... You're ready to...?" Jake asks, smiling. "Of course, I'm nineteen, I should have been ready ages ago!" Marley exclaims. ---- As the two open the door to Marley's bedroom, they begin to sing Like a Virgin. Marley: I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through Marley and Jake: I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Marley: Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Like a virgin The two lie on top of each other on the bed, laughing at themselves, as they continue singing. Jake: When your heart beats Next to mine Marley: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Been saving it all for you Jake: 'Cause only love can last Marley: You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Marley and Jake: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was getting cold Marley (Jake): Like a virgin (hey) Touched for the very first time (yeah yeah) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Oooh (whoah) oooh, (whoah whoah) oooh (yah yeah yeah) (whoah whoah) Jake: You're so fine and you're mine I'll be yours 'till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide As Jake begins to caress Marley's leg, she begins to feel uncomfortable with the idea of intimacy, but continues with the song. Marley (Jake): Like a virgin , hey (you make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Ohhh baby) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin, ooh, ooh Like a virgin (yeahh) Feels so good inside When you hold me (when you hold me) When your heart beats (when your heart beats) When you love me (when you love me baby) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (yeah) Ooh, baby ohh Like a virgin As Jake takes his top off, Marley pulls back, but Jake leans in, and resumes to kiss Marley. "Jake... Stop!" Marley calls, pushing Jake off of her. "What's wrong?" Jake says. "I... I can't do this..." Marley says. "Again?" Jake says, rolling his eyes. "Look, Jake! I'm really, really sorry! I'm just not cut out for this type of thing!" Marley yells. Jake picks up his belongings and slams Marley's bedroom door closed. She puts her head down on her knees, and begins to cry. ---- As Jake journeys down the street, his phone begins to ring, and he fumbles around in his pocket, and picks it up. When he answers the phone, he is startled to hear Lauren on the other end. "Hello?" Jake asks. "Hey!" Lauren says. "How have you been?" Jake asks, confused as to why Lauren called him. "Good, good," Lauren says. "So, I just got off the phone with Marley, bawling her eyes out, saying you left her, whatever, drama queen. Anyway, I got that she said no to some sex with you. If you have nothing better to do, why don't you swing by that hotel I told you at Marley's fathers funeral, and maybe, me and you can get down right dirty?" Jake's lips crack into a smile. "Deal". "See you tomorrow night," Lauren says, hanging up the phone. ---- The next day, Sophia rushes in to the Choir Room, to see the other five already waiting for her. "Good!" Sophia says. "Are you going to tell us why you called us here?" asks Leah. "Yes! Patience is a virture, Leah!" Sophia snaps back. "Clearly something I don't have, then," remarks Leah. "Anyway, as you all know in one week time, we are competiting at Sectionals," Sophia says, as the others listen intently to her. "So, I suggest that we split into groups of two and visit houses of other New Directions members, and tell them to keep practicing all the recent songs we've been learning, as Marley said she'll choose the best three from that list. Each group takes two members!" "Who chooses the groups?" asks Rocky, smiling at Leah, who winks back. "Fate," Sophia says, placing a hat on top of the piano. "See, I've placed three names in here: Rocky, Leah and myself," she explains. "The other three members will choose one name, and that will be the pairing!" "Okay, I'll go first," says Aidan. He steps forward, and fumbles around inside the hat for a moment, before snatching up a piece of paper, and flattening it out. "Leah". Leah smiles at Aidan and says, "Fun!" "My go!" Kyle says, and walks forward, and picks up one of the two pieces of papers left. "Rocky!" Rocky looks up and smiles at Kyle, who joins his side. "Which means," Kai says, picking up the last piece of paper, "I've got you, Sophia". "Great," she says, sarcastically. "So," Leah says, moving the conversation along. "Who gets which members?" Sophia thinks for a moment, before speaking, "We'll take Natalie and Amber, Leah and Aidan, you guys take Cody and Diana, while Rocky and Kyle, you two can take Jason and Monica!" When the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, Rocky says "Let's get started!" ---- Aidan and Leah walk down a road, and there is silence between the two. After a couple of minutes of the silence, Aidan speaks, "So... How have you been?" "Yeah... Alright... You?" Leah says, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, the normal..." Aidan says. Leah looks at Aidan for a second, and smiles. In just a matter of seconds, she falls down onto the ground. "Stupid floor!" Leah shouts, raising her head off of the ground. "I always trip on that bit, but this time I fell-" Her words are cut off by Aidan, who had bent down, and kissed Leah on the lips, his fingers lifting up her chin to meet his. When the two pull away, Aidan says "Sorry..." "I thought I told you I wasn't into you," Leah says, biting her lip. Aidan smiles, and holds out his hand, "Here, I'll help you up". ---- Kyle and Rocky walk down towards Jason's house. "I think this is the first time we've really spoken," Rocky says. "I believe it is!" Kyle says. "Can't really blame us, though," Rocky says. "You being a Junior, and I being a sophomore". "Yes, well, in all fairness, most of the Glee club are sophomores!" Kyle exclaims. "Yeah, I think that's correct. You and Jason are Juniors, Amber got put into an academic program, so even though she should be a sophomore, she is a Senior, and Monica is a freshman," Rocky says, counting off on his fingers. "So four of us aren't in tenth grade, but the rest are? Wow." Kyle says. As the two continue on their journey, awkwardness hangs among the two, until Kyle breaks the tension. "Rocky, it was really brave of you to come out to the Glee club". "Well, it wasn't really my choice, but I'm happy everyone is so accepting, I mean, it is 2017, a lot of people are open to homosexuality, nowadays!" Rocky says. "Even if it wasn't your choice, you were very brave," Kyle says, smiling. ---- The door swings open to reveal Natalie, still in her dressing gown. "Ughh.. Hey?" she says, unsure of what to say. "Hello!" Sophia says. "What are you doing here?" Natalie asks. She has a quick peek over Sophia's shoulder, and sees Kai standing at the front of the house, a few metres away from the front door. Lowering her voice, Natalie asks "and why are you with him?" "I'm with him because of some stupid pairing in Glee... Anywho, I'm here to tell you to practice while you're sick!" Sophia says. "Okay, thank you, I guess?" Natalie says. "Bye!" Sophia says, as Natalie closes the door. Sophia makes her way back to Kai, and mutters under her breathe "hope I don't catch the sickness..." "Sophia, why are things awkward between us?" Kai asks. "Hm.... Let me think!" Sophia says, sarcastically. "I thought you knew it was a one-night stand?" Kai says. "No! How on earth could I have known! I just let you take my virginity, and-" "I took your virginity?!" startles Kai. "Yes?" Sophia says, being the one that's confused now. "I didn't know," Kai says. "How could you not have? Are you saying that you'd think I'd have sex with other guys at this age?" Sophia says, her anger and pitch growing. "No! Not at all!" Kai says, covering himself. "You were just the best I've ever done". "Really?" Sophia says, fixing her hair. "Definitely!" Kai says, happy that she isn't yelling anymore. "So, would you say, that you'd want this again?" Sophia asks. "Well, if you want me to tap you again, just let me know!" Kai says, eager. "Why not this weekend?" Sophia says. "Sure, see you then. Maybe my place this time? Got to change the venue up!" Kai says. "Sure!" Sophia says, estatic. ---- As Jake hops in the elevator, he smiles to himself, as he knows, for the first time in a while, he will be intimate with someone. As the elevator reaches the second floor, his phone buzzes twice, and he picks it up. He sees that Lauren and Marley texted at the same time. He reads Marley's text first; Sorry about last night :/. He rolls his eyes, and eagerly goes to reads Lauren's. Remember, room 218, aka: Floor 2 room 18 :). ---- Jake walks down the hotel hallway and sees the room with the number 18 written upon it. He opens the door, and sees Lauren lying on the bed, already in her underwear, waiting for him. "Took you a while, but that's good," Lauren says. "Gave me time to search this room, and I found a CD someone left behind. Luckily, this hotel has CD players in every room!" She gets up off the bed, and walks over to the CD player, and clicks play. The song Don't Cha begins to play, and Lauren playfully sings along with it. Lauren: OK (ahh) Yeah (ahh) Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby) Ladies let's go (uhh) Soldiers let's go (dolls) Let me talk to y'all and just you know Give you a little situation... listen (fellas) Pussycat Dolls Ya see this shit get hot Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready) Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout Prowl for the best chick Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance) Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby) No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve Gimme the number But make sure you call before you leave I know you like me (I know you like me) I know you do (I know you do) That's why whenever I come around She's all over you (she's all over you) I know you want it (I know you want it) It's easy to see (it's easy to see) And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me (babe) Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) Leave it alone (leave it alone) 'Cause if it ain't love It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home) Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) You have to play fair (you have to play fair) See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha) Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go) Well let me get straight to it Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it It's the god almighty, looking all brand new If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish Looking at me all like she really wanna do it Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on Strip out the Chanel And leave the lingerie on Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time Looking at ya wan break my back You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum For the record, don't think it was something you did Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid I got a idea that's dope for y'all As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all I know she loves you (I know she loves you) I understand (I understand) I'd probably be just as crazy about you If you were my own man Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) Possibly (possibly) Until then old friend Your secret is safe with me Lauren walks over to Jake, who is still in the doorway, smiling. She closes the door, and grabs his hand, and pulls him over to the bed. Lauren: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? The two slowly begin to kiss, but Jake pulls away. "I thought Marley was your new best friend at work?" Jake asks. "Meh. Friendships are nearly always broken. Might as well break it earlier, I say!" Lauren says, and the two resume. ---- Later on in the night, the two are lying down in the bed, having not yet been sexual. The CD is still playing the tracks on it, and it switches songs to Skin. "This makes a great duet," Jake says. "Really?" Lauren says. "Yes!" The two then smile at each other and begin to sing, playfully. Jake: The mood is set, So you already know what's next. TV on blast, Turn it down, Turn it down. Don't want it to clash, When my body's screaming out now. I know you hearin' it You got me moaning now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh. Lauren: No teasing, You waited long enough. Go deep, Imma throw it at ya, Can you catch it? Don't hold back, You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling ya, huh. Know you liking it, huh. Jake and Lauren: So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, Baby strip down for me, Go on take em off. Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way, Cause I know you wanna see me. Jake: Almost there, So baby don't stop what you're doing. Softer than them others Boy I know you wanna touch. Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna - And now you want it like, Want you to feel it now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh. Lauren: No teasing, You waited long enough. Go deep, Imma throw it at ya, Can you catch it? Don't hold back, You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling ya, huh. Know you liking it, huh. Jake and Lauren: So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, Baby strip down for me, Go on take em off. Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way, Cause I know you wanna see me. Lauren: No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come here baby, All I wanna see you in is just skin Oh oh oh your skin Oh oh oh just skin Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin Oh oh oh Jake: All in baby, Don't hold nothing back. Wanna take control, Ain't nothing wrong with that. Say you liking how I feel, Ain't gotta tell me that. Just put your skin baby on my skin. Lauren: No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come on baby, All I wanna see you in is just skin Oh oh oh your skin Oh oh oh just skin Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin Oh oh oh All I wanna see you in is just... No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come on baby, Jake and Lauren: All I wanna see you in is just skin. All I wanna see you in is just skin. All I wanna see you in is just skin. All I wanna see you in All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh. Lauren turns off the lamp as the song comes to a close. ---- Jake stretches as sunlight creeps in through the open window. He turns his head to see a sleeping Lauren, and quietly, he gets out of the bed. His phone begins to ring a few minutes later, and he picks it up. "Hello?" he says. "Jake! Where have you been, I've been worried, look I'm sorry!" Marley says, quickly, through the other end of the phone. "Don't worry, Marley. I'm fine," Jake says. Lauren begins to stir from the bed, while Jake continues to talk with Marley on the phone. "Jakey, come back to bed," Lauren says, sitting up. "Marley, I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Jake says, hanging up the phone. He turns around, and sees Lauren smiling at him. Jake's phone begins to ring again, and he looks down and sees that it's Marley. He declines the call, and takes a step away from Lauren. Music begins to play in his head, and he begins to sing Lips Of An Angel. Jake: Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel It's funny that you're calling me tonight And, yes, I've dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me Will it start a fight No I don't think she has a clue Well my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Honey why you calling me so late? As the song ends, Jake realises that it was his imagination, and takes a step towards Lauren. ---- In the Choir Room, Sophia walks over to the piano, and then turns on the other five members. "Well? How did your meet ups go?" she asks, interested. "We saw both of them, and told them to practice," Aidan says. "Same with us," Kyle says. "Good. Now they're practicing, we all need to practice too!" Sophia says. ---- When the New Directions disperse a few hours later, Rocky catches up to Leah. "Hey," he says. "Hello," Leah says, smiling. "How was your trip with Aidan?" Rocky asks. "Did he tell you?" gasps Leah. "Tell me what?" Rocky asks, stunned. "That I fell over and then he kissed me?" Leah quickly says. "No," Rocky admits. "I meant trip as in journey, not as in falling over." "Oh," says Leah, over Rocky's laughing. "Shut up, it isn't funny," she says, as she slaps his arm, playfully. "Good job on the kiss, by the way," Rocky says, winking. ---- That night, Sophia sits in her room, thinking of Kai. She tries to distract herself by turning on music, and the first song that plays is C'mon. Sophia begins to sing along with it. Sophia: Saw you leaning against that old record machine Saw the name of your band written on the marquee It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy In Leah's house, she thinks of the kiss between her and Aidan, and sings the song Leah: Feeling like I'm a high schooler Sipping on a warm wine cooler Hot 'cause the party don't stop I'm in a crop top Like I'm working at hooters We been keeping it PG Leah with Kai: But I wanna get a little frisky Leah: Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop Let me set you free Kai sits in his room, thinking about how he will yet again have sex with Sophia. Kai with Leah and Sophia: C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Sophia: Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark Leah: Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger Sipping on a warm Budweiser Touch me and give me that rush Better pack a toothbrush Gonna pull an all-nighter We been keeping it kosher But I wanna get it on for sure Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop Baby don't be scared Kai with Leah and Sophia: C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Kai and Sophia: I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live right now I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live right now Leah: C'mon! Kai with Leah and Sophia: C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon As the song ends, Sophia switches the music off, and pulls out a book. ---- Marley drops her belongings on the floor in her bedroom, and goes over to her bed, and lays down on it. Her phone immediately begins to ring, and she hastily picks it up. When she sees that it's Jake calling, she quickly answers it. "Hello?" she says. "Sorry, Marley. I'm going back to New York in an hour. I don't think I'll be coming back. We're over," Jake says, hanging up the phone. THE END Trivia *This is the first episode title card with a slight difference to the actual format of the title cards (the kiss mark). Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes